


The Boy In the Other Cage

by ALPHAwolf



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Child Abuse, Depressing, Depression, Insanity, M/M, Reference to Rape, Revenge, Sebastian is a Dick, Stupid Teenage Boys in Love, attempted suicide, bipolar, elements of humor, happy end, jealous Alois, whoring off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alois is fucked up. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. He's insane, unpredictable in mood, and bent on killing Ciel for some ungraspable reason.<br/>Ciel has his own problems, trying to deal with haunting memory's from his time being kidnapped by a satanic group and his dick head of a butlers endless teasing.<br/>Dealing with Alois is not on his agenda, at least not until the blond makes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ WARNINGS! Seriously I mean it. All the usual disclaimers!

It was horrible here. Children died everyday inside these cages.

Ciel coughed, huddling into a ball to conserve warmth in the corner of his and his dead companions cage, though the freezing metal bars stole it all from him. The bad people here had kidnapped him after his house was set on fire, killing both his parents. He had nothing, and no one in this dark, hellish place. No one except...

'I still have you', Ciel thought, reaching out to the boy in the next cage. The boy was far more beaten and had suffered from the dirty hands of the bad men, unlike Ciel who was still untouched. The boy smiled and reached out to him.

Ciel was grabbed before they could touch and dragged away by the bad men, his only friend turning to darkness and screaming after him.

Darkness. It swarmed all around him as all he felt was pain, hearing nothing but his own screams. Then it appeared, a dark figure, with sharp teeth and claws shrouded in shadow.

"Would you like to make a contract?" The monster smiled evilly and engulfed Ciel.

 

§

 

Ciel shot up panting, his forehead covered in sweat. His nightmares of the past often plagued him. It was quite a bother.

Regaining his sour composure he leaned back against his huge pillow, in his huge bed, in his enormous room. It made him feel small. Not that he would comment on it.

The door opened and Sebastian walked in with the breakfast cart, his usual smile.

"Good morning, Master." The demon left the cart by the bed and opened the curtains. "Were you awakened by a nightmare?" He asked with that fake innocent smile, hiding his amusement. Ciel shot him an irked look. The demon just smiled and introduced the many extravagant choices of breakfasts Ciel had.

"Tea and toast, Sebastian."

"Yes master."

After breakfast Sebastian dressed him as usual and they went down to the study.

"What's on today’s agenda, Sebastian." Ciel sat in his huge work seat behind his desk.

"Today you have some letters to attend to," Sebastian passed him a stack of envelopes held together with string and Ciel groaned, "And some paperwork, then lessons after lunch and, blah blah blah blah..." Ciel zoned out, not caring for Sebastian's regular overview. It was another dreary day in the life of Ciel Phantomhive.

As the day wore on he always found himself staring out his huge window, looking at the road that lead to London. He didn't like London. So busy and full of disagreeable people. He preferred to spend his days just him and his servants in the mansion, doing what needed to be done.

His life became even more of a bother, as he spotted a carriage coming towards his home. An expensive carriage led by two strong deep brown mares', and driven by his arch enemy's demon butler.

Alois Trancy had decided to visit. Could this day get any worse?

"Master, it appears Lord Tr-"

"Trancy, I know. Welcome them in and tell the servants to go out for the day. If things are to become messy we don't want them seeing anything that could lead them to clue on your and Claude's... Species." Ciel remained looking out the window regally as Sebastian bowed on one knee behind him, a demonic grin on his face.

"Yes, my lord."

 

"Claude how much longer?" Alois poked his head out the front carriage window and smiled.

"A matter of minutes your highness. Please put your head back inside the carriage."

"Why can't I have some fun?"

"You are a lord, not a peasant, must I remind you?" Alois scoffed but sat back down and fixed his hair. He smiled sinisterly.

Today. Today, would be fun. Today that bastard demon would die for sure, and Alois could die happy after his revenge. His death was far overdue after all.

The carriage stopped and Alois threw his door open, not bothering to wait for Claude to do it for him. He jumped out and landed laughing. The blond teen did a little twirl in excitement and ran up to the door. His demon made an annoyed expression and followed. He was used to his Master's strange behaviour. No doubt in a moment he would either laugh manically, become upset, or angry. Sure enough when the door wasn't answered straight away Alois started yelling.

"Hurry up you stupid bloody gits!" The door quickly then opened to reveal a tall blackette butler with crimson eyes. Sebastian.

"So sorry to keep you waiting Lord Trancy. Please come in." Alois pushed past him, skipping inside.

"Ciieeelll~! Come out and say helloo!!" Alois smiled and bounded down the hall to the other teens study.

Claude and Sebastian stared at each other menacingly a moment before the spider finally followed his master. Sebastian followed after him and shut the door silently.

"Ciel!!" Alois threw the doors to the Phantomhive study open and walked in like he owned the room.

"Alois Trancy. Good morning, and what is the purpose of you visit?"

"A friend can’t visit another friend?" Ciel's look remained emotionless as Alois grinned at him. "Well, I wanted it to be a surprise but I just can’t wait!" Alois licked his lips showing his contract seal on the middle of his tongue. "Today you and your demon die! Claude! I order you to kill Sebastian!"

Ciel groaned and rubbed between his eyes. Every time Trancy came to visit. Every time.

Claude bowed muttering a 'your highness', swiping at Sebastian whom easily dodged the assault.

"Sebastian, take your little brawl outside. If anything of mine breaks you can consider yourself doing all the other servants jobs as well as your own this month."

"Yes, my Lord." The demon resisted the urge to point out he already did and ran out the room towards the garden with Claude following. In a second they were outside Ciel's windows, locked in an epic battle.

The younger teen rolled his eyes and turned to Alois who was grinning manically, sky blue eyes like a raging storm.

"Time to die Ciel!" He pulled out a silver dagger and walked around the desk towards him, twirling it between his fingers. The teen frowned and got up, taking a black gun from his draw.

"You really are bothersome. Do you really think your demon can kill mine? Accept it, I'm better than you, and my demon is better than yours." Alois laughed.

"Go on then, shoot me." Ciel rose a brow, cocking the gun, and the blond chuckled as he leaned closer to whisper. "I don't need to be better than you, as long as I get what I want." The dark-haired teen thinned his eyes at the other.

"And what do you want?" Alois chuckled and pointed out the window with his dagger.

"Look, my demon is beating yours!" The sour teens eyes flickered to the window, just in time to see Sebastian avoiding a strange, green curled sword Claude was wielding.

His face looked worried, sweat on his forehead and a few cuts already marring his clothes and cheek. That did slightly worry him.

Ciel shoved the window open, irritated, and yelled out to the other.

"Sebastian!" He ripped off his eye-patch to reveal his glowing violet seal. "Kill him!" Sebastian bowed in the middle of battle, narrowly missing a swipe over his head, and the brawl continued.

Alois used the distraction to his advantage, grabbing the gun the other was holding. The two grappled around a moment before it was thrown from the window, just as Ciel gained Alois's weapon. He held it against Alois's throat and trapped him between him and the desk.

Alois only laughed more gently and looked back outside.

"Your demon isn't doing so good." He giggled and sat up on Ciel's desk, legs swinging.

"He'll do his job, now what is it you want out of my death, Trancy?" Ciel kept the dagger to Alois's throat and the blond laughed, a disturbed and twisted sound.

"Oh Ciel! Your still in the dark! And once you kill me you'll never know! Hahahaha!" He was madder than Undertaker, but he raised a good point. He wanted to know why this strange blond had suddenly decided they were arch enemies and devoted his young life to destroying him. Most would have thought since they were both only a year apart, both rich, both orphans, (both a little insane), and both had demon butlers they would have so much in common they could be the best of allies. But no. Alois hated him for some unknown reason.

Ciel forced a smug smile.

"And you'll never know whether Claude succeeded if I kill you." A bead of blood slipped down Alois's neck from the blades edge.

"I have faith in my order." He said, flashing Ciel a smile to hide his pain.

"You’re a fool."

"Maybe, at least I will have my revenge, where as you still don't even know who killed your family." Alois grinned as he hit a nerve, the other's expression turning feral. Ciel went to stab him and Alois slipped backwards, off the table to his feet. He did a twirl and clapped.

"Oh! You missed, Ciel! What a shame!" Ciel regained his composure in a second and held the weapon at his side.

"So this is all for revenge? Pray tell what I did to anger you."

"You’re in the dark! You'll never know! Your demon will never say! HAHAHA!" Alois did another spin and suddenly slammed his hands down on the table. Ciel jumped from the force of Alois's hands against the oak.

Alois's hair shadowed his face as he reached out and took Ciel's wrist, pulling the dagger forward to his chest, the tip pushing into the flesh between the dagger and his septum.

"Go on. Kill me." Alois smiled softly and pushed the dagger Ciel was holding harder at his chest, hissing slightly. Phantomhive forced the end of the dagger into Alois's chest, but not too far. Alois cried out and a tear slipped down his cheek, making the other boy grin. He pulled the dagger out and Alois clutched the wound, leaning against the desk before him.

Blood seeped out onto the blonde's hand and dripped from the end of the dagger.

"W-what was that!? That won't kill me idiot! Hahahaha! What!? Can't you kill me!?" Ciel smiled at the other's manic reaction.

"I have no reason to kill you, though you are a bother. I'll kill you once you tell me everything." Alois looked at him with insane wide eyes.

"You'll never know you asshole!" Ciel was surprised by Alois's choice of words. "Your fucking bitch of a demon will die! And I'll die! Hahaha! Everyone will be annihilated! Everything will be perfect!" His twisted smile turned to a pained and angry. "He killed him, and I'll have my revenge!" Tears dripped down Alois's red cheeks. "All I've been through! It's all his fault! I'll kill him and everything he want's!" Alois jumped over the table and tried to grab the dagger. The smaller teen struggled to keep it and slammed Alois's head against the wall with a sickening thump. The blond finally fell to the floor unconscious.

Ciel stood back and caught his breath. The smart thing to do would be to kill him and be done with it, but what he had said played over in Ciel's mind, catching his curiosity.

'He' had killed 'him', so Alois had lost someone he cared for, a family member if the comment from earlier about not knowing who killed his was anything to go by.

'All I've been through! It's all his fault! I'll kill him and anything he wants!', so the 'He' was Sebastian and Alois wanted to kill Ciel because Sebastian wanted his soul.

The dark-haired teen stood, turning over in his mind who Sebastian could have possibly killed to earn Alois's hate. Perhaps his father?

"My lord, Claude is dead. Shall I dispose of his Master?" Sebastian bowed at the door. His clothes were torn and he had cuts and bruises. Blood splattered and blotched his clothing, much of it his own.

"No. Get rid of the demon's body however you wish and put Alois in the spare room. Attend to his wounds and make sure he can't get out. Return to me when you are done." Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, my lord." He walked over and picked up Alois's limp body, none to carefully, but the blond didn't budge.

Ciel watched Alois's blank, perfect features. He almost looked like a normal boy, besides being abnormally beautiful and feminine. He acted a lot like a girl too. He and Grell could possible get along rather well, yet he had a feeling they'd both end up yelling about the other being a slut.

"And Sebastian, clean up any mess from their visit and order the servants back."

Sebastian bowed and left the room.

Ciel sat and looked at the clock. Eleven a.m. What a hectic morning. Today surely was troublesome.

 

§

 

Alois's eyes shot open in panic. He hated his bad dreams, he never went a night without them. Usually he would scream and thrash in his sleep till it woke him, then he would be alone in the dark, scream from fear till he was hoarse, left to silently cry himself to sleep. Claude never came to calm him. At first Hannah did, but Alois had ordered her not to since he hated women, the product of childhood trauma. He hated them whether they be human or demon, at any age. They were all monsters in his mind.

Alois looked around confused. There was a dull pain in his head and a bandage around his chest, and this was most certainly not his room. The bedroom had a sky-blue theme, calm blue walls and silk drapes, along with silken blue sheets over him on the oak four-poster bed. It was quite nice, but it was dark and foreign to him.

He shot up and ran for the door. It was locked, as was the window, which he looked out and found it was night. The blond couldn't breathe. Where was he? Last he remembered he was fighting with Ciel for his dagger. Had he been killed? No, he had wounds from the fight. So where was he? His heart pace quickened. Had he been sold!?

He huddled into a ball in the corner of the room and tried to stop hyperventilating, tears cascading down his cheeks in the dark.

 

Ciel sat in his chair looking at Sebastian, the demon kneeling before him. Dinner would be ready in a matter of minutes, and now he could question his butler.

"First of all, how did you kill Claude? Your little brawl seemed to be far more in his favour." The teen wore a slight smirk at the memory.

"The sword he wielded, my Lord, is one of the very few weapons that can kill a demon. I was... surprised at first that he was able to acquire it. I merely took it from him." Ciel nodded.

"Where is it now?" Sebastian smiled darkly.

"I regret that the item was destroyed in battle."

"I'm sure you do." Ciel scoffed. "How are Alois's wounds?"

"Quite fine, my Lord. He will recover quickly." He smiled to himself at the whimpers and gasps of Alois from one of the spare rooms. The boy had woken far faster than he expected.

"Did you kill anyone he knew?"

"My lord?" The demon looked genuinely confused. Did Claude count?

"The reason for his bothersome presence is because he wants revenge for you killing someone he knew and cared for. A male I believe."

"I'm afraid I don't know of anyone that was in any way related to Master Trancy. I have been at your side the last two years and before then my previous meal was a female."

"Do not refer to me as a meal, parasite. When will Alois awaken?"

"Why, he already has my master~" Sebastian purred and Ciel growled.

"Why did you not inform me immediately!"

"You did not order me to tell you when he awoke, my Lord." Sebastian grinned evilly as Ciel growled lowly and stood.

"Hurry up." He snapped as he left the study for the room he had Sebastian put Alois, the demon following behind. At the door the lord immediately heard whimpering on the other side, quickly pushing it open. Neither expected what they saw.

Alois was knelt in the corner of the dark room with blood pooling out of his wrist as he stabbed at it with a piece of broken mirror.

"Sebastian! Stop him!" The ravenette did as he was ordered immediately, at Alois's side in a second pulling the broken mirror piece away easily from the blonde's bloody hand and restraining his arms behind his back. Alois screamed and yelled, chanting 'no' over and over. He thrashed futilely, only hurting his arm more. The demon held his shoulder to still him as much as possible as Ciel sunk down and grabbed Alois's chin roughly in his hand, yelling in his face.

"Oi! Open your eyes! Snap out of it, idiot!" Alois eyes opened cautiously and looked at Ciel, his breathing calming slightly as he found he had not been sold as he feared.

The teen release his chin and remained kneeling before him as the blond looked over his shoulder to see Sebastian restraining him.

"No! You should be dead! No! No! No!" He thrashed around and managed to released one of his hands, grabbing a large broken mirror piece and stabbing it into the side of Sebastian's head. The demon made a discomforted look and pulled out the offending object, quickly restraining the boy again. Ciel was at a loss, no idea what to do in such a situation.

"Perhaps Master, we should call Finny to restrain him and I will leave. He may calm enough for you to explain then."

"U-um, yes." Ciel stood and went to the window. Finny was out in the garden 'gardening', or rather destroying it.

"Finnian! Get up here!" Finny looked up at his master and ran inside. Very little got the master panicked, and he seemed panicked. It took him a while to find the right room, but eventually found the right room.

"What's wrong master?! Oh no! What happened to Lord Trancy?!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!! Don't call me by that paedophiles name!!!" Alois's screamed.

"Alois calm down!" Ciel yelled right back.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT NAME!!!" He yelled and desperately thrashed around.

Ciel rubbed his face. If he couldn't call him either of the names he knew him by what the bloody hell could he call him? Idiot? Woman-hater? Faggot? All where possible candidates.

"Finny, get over here and restrain Al--him, and don't hurt him!" Ciel ordered aggressively as a teenage midget could, concerned Finny would break Alois's wrists. The blond gardener rushed over and took Sebastian's position.

"Now be careful of his wrist." Sebastian said as he moved away. Finny looked at the wounds confused.

"What happened to master Tr- er I-I mean -um, him?"

"It's none of your business. Sebastian leave, and send Mey-Rin in to attend to his wounds." Alois still screamed and thrashed.

"Is that the best idea, Master? You know how the lord can be around women." Sebastian said with a fake concerned look.

"Fine! Just have someone bring some bandages!"

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian bowed and left the room.

"Um, Master Ciel, how do we calm him down?" Ciel looked at Alois, who was starting to calm down himself with Sebastian gone. Tears dripped off his nose as he looked to the carpet.

"If I can't kill him, I can always kill what he wants!" Alois slipped his arm out of Finny's grasp quickly, since it was so slippery with blood, and grabbed the broken mirror, stabbing at Ciel. Finny pulled him back and tightened his hold. Alois screamed out as he felt his wrists ready to snap.

"Finnian! Careful!" Finny let go and Alois dropped to the floor on his side, holding his wrists to his chest, the bandage there soaked in red.

"Sorry! But he was trying to kill you Master!"

"Idiot!" Finny was surprized, the master was being nice to someone who was trying to kill him? "I need information from him! You can't hurt him yet! He's in a bad enough condition as it is!" Oooh, Finny thought. That made sense.

Alois groaned in pain and tried to get up, only to fall back to the floor.

"Put him on the bed and stop him if he tries to attack again." Finny nodded and threw Alois over his shoulder. Alois hissed.

"Gentle! Didn't you hear what he just said!" Alois yelled between trying to gain his breath, having been winded when he was thrown over Finny's shoulder.

"Oh, heh, sorry." Finny smiled nervously and put Alois down on the bed carefully. "Was that okay?" Finny looked at Alois hopefully.

"Yeah, fine." He gasped in pain as he tried to sit up, "Why?" Finny jumped for joy, confusing Alois.

"I didn't break him master!"

"Well done Finnian." Ciel congratulated, rolling his eyes as he lit the lamps around the room.

"Break?" Alois repeated sounding worried, letting out a relived sigh as the light chased the shadows away.

"You in here Master Ciel? Ah! Here you are, I bought the first aid kit!" Bard walked in with a cigarette hanging out his mouth.

"Put that thing out and bring the kit here." Ciel said, standing by the bed.

"Er, okay, but why is Lord Trancy half-naked and bleeding? You two didn't do anything did you? Your way too young for that!"

"Bard what on earth are you referring to? A business meeting just got out of hand, that's all."

"Oh, hehe, good." Bard laughed nervously and put his cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe before bringing the medical kit over.

"Hey master Ciel! Lord Trancy didn't scream at Bard when he said his name!"

"Shut up Finnian, you'll set him off again."

"Shut up Phantomhive!" Alois spat.

"Umm, alright then." Bard stood awkwardly, still confused.

"Finny, clean up that bloody mess, Bard attend to his wounds."

"Yes Master!"

"Yes Sir!" They spoke at the same time, Bard saluting while Finny went to clean the mess of the broken mirror.

Alois sat silently as Bard fixed his wounds. He was acting surprisingly content for someone who had been trying to kill himself a moment ago. He really was the Lord of Bipolar, Ciel thought.

Once Alois's arm was bandaged Bard re-did the red soaked one's around his chest as

someone knocked on the door. Ciel answered it, making sure Alois didn't see who was behind it since it would either be Sebastian (worst possible scenario if he was seen), or Mey-Rin.

Sebastian stood with a silver cart off food.

"Dinner Master?" He whispered. Ciel opened the door and pulled the cart in, scowling at the demon as he did.

Ciel pulled it over to the bed and crossed his arms.

"You have to eat too." Alois didn't answer and looked at his hands grimly. Ciel huffed. "What's wrong now?"

"Claude's dead isn't he?" Alois looked really upset as he said it, like he would burst into tears at any second. Finny and Bard looked at each other, Bard shrugging to his associate.

"Yes." Ciel seemed surprised he knew and Alois smiled sadly, poking his tongue out at him. His contract seal was gone. So the seal disappeared when the contract was broken? Well that was a good way to see if Sebastian ever died when they were apart.

Not really interested in the blonde's emotional turmoil Ciel took the lid of one of the silver trays to see some foreign dish with meat and vegetables, the faint smell of cinnamon wafting out. Ciel handed it to Alois who just looked at it with an eye-brow raised.

"Poisoning me?"

"I told you I need information, you’re no use dead or sick." Ciel opened the other and took a fork, beginning to eat.

Alois still didn't eat, just looked at the food.

"Eat will yo-" Alois cut Ciel of and looked at him.

"Cut the crap Phantomhive, what is it you want! I'm not telling you anything I don't want to." Ciel looked at Alois a moment then turned to Bard and Finny.

"Out. And Finny," Ciel walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "Tell Sebastian to wait out the door in case Alois gets out of hand again." Finny nodded and hurried out the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Oi, what were you whispering about!"

"Nothing of importance, now if you want me to get to the point you need to eat." Alois frowned.

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care." Alois huffed but started to eat small pieces in the stew.

"I want to know why you want to kill... My butler so badly." Alois stopped eating and didn't speak for around a minute.

"It doesn't concern you."

"It does, I need him to help me carry out my own... plan to humiliating those who humiliated my family."

"Well I'm sorry to destroy your revenge but mine is more important."

"My parents were killed, the pe-"

"So! Parents are useless assholes anyway! There as bad as all the other adults in this world! They should all die!" Alois clutched the sheets tightly and looked up at Ciel, past pain rising to the surface.

"It is my family name I want 'revenge' for, not them." Ciel said calmly. So Alois didn't like parents or women? Those two most likely related in some way. Mother problems most likely.

Alois calmed down and drooped his head.

"You are under the impression my butler killed someone you knew, are you not?" Alois stiffened. "My butler is incapable of lying to me and claims to have killed no one in any way related to you. So I'm afraid your plot for revenge has all been in vain." Alois snickered.

"You’re really going to trust a demon?"

"He cannot lie to me, it would breach the contract."

"Then he used a loop hole! It only takes one word for him to make one! You could have said 'did you kill anyone Alois Trancy knew' and he could say 'no' and be telling the truth because it's not. My. Name!" Alois was furious and completely set in his belief.

"Fine then, tell me who it was that died and I'll ask Sebastian if he killed them." Alois didn't speak for a moment then mumbled just loud enough for Ciel to hear.

"Luka Macken. His soul was eaten by a demon when he was five, seven years ago." Ciel was surprized but hid his emotions. He nodded and walked out of the room. Sebastian was standing to the side of the door waiting for him.

"Find out who killed Luka Macken seven years ago. He was supposedly killed by a demon." Sebastian nodded and bowed, then turned and disappeared quickly to carry out his orders. Once Sebastian was gone he went back in the room and walked over to Alois's bedside, keeping a little distance in case he needed to run. The dark-haired boy would need a distraction till Sebastian returned.

"Who was he?" Ciel asked. Alois didn't answer. "What? Will telling me threaten your status? Or perhaps give me a hint to something that would be a threat to you if it got out?" He asked sarcastically. Alois scoffed.

"Probably." Oh...

"Well, then I vow the information will stop at me, I won’t speak of it to Sebastian either." Alois was quiet a moment.

"I don't trust you in the least, but what do I care if you know? I'll die soon anyway! Hahaha! I should have died years ago, anyway." He laughed, bitter and empty, which turned to whimpers as he cried.

Ciel waited patiently, feeling awkward, till the blond calmed down after a moment and wiped his tears away with his hand.

"He was my little brother." Ciel remained completely stoic on the outside, refusing to display any emotion no matter how much it shocked him.

"So your last name is Macken?" Alois didn't reply. "How did you end up the child of Lord Trancy?" Alois laughed.

"Don't even mention that disgusting old man to me!" Ciel stood silent. He was curious now, plus having Alois spill all would give Sebastian plenty of time to find the real killer.

Ciel sat on the end on the bed, crossing his legs. Alois looked at him sceptically.

"I want to know why you’re like this."

"What are you!? A priest?! Bugger off Phantomhive!"

"Not till you tell me, and you’re not leaving till then too."

"See if I care" He replied, looking away stubbornly.

"Just tell me, you've got nothing to lose after all." Ciel said, smiling triumphantly. Alois poked his tongue out at him, a far more comforting and childish action without his seal.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But if you want to know don't tell me I didn't warn you that it's a long story, and you won’t want to listen to it." He added darkly in a low tone looking down at the sheets.

"We have time." Ciel said, as much time as you can speak without questioning Sebastian's whereabouts, he thought.

Alois sighed and slumped forward, looking pained as he recalled hated memories.

"Fine. Despite what you might think I wasn't born with all my mental... Dysfunction’s." Ciel found that hard to believe but didn't question, just sat leaning on his hand looking at the blond as he spoke. "My parents... played a big part in sending me nuts..."

"How?"

"We were a poor family, and my parents had little pleasure in their lives. So, they beat me on a regular basis. Most of the time twice a day. When Luka was born it only doubled and I would take his too."

"Your parents beat you?" Ciel was genuinely horrified at the mere thought, though not surprised. Alois nodded.

"After a while they got bored of me. They were going to keep Luka but I stole him away after they abandon me on the streets of some random village." Ciel couldn't believe what he was hearing. Pity wasn't an emotion he often felt, usually a person’s misfortunes were due to their own stupidity, but this...

"...I'm sorry to hear that."

"Ha! Just wait! It gets way worse! We were lower than dirt there. Everyone hated us, and we hated them. We would get beaten, chased, people tried to kill us. They saw us as rats. Me and Luka would talk about how wonderful it would be if the entire village was burnt to the ground, if all the villagers would just die!" He giggled, remembering looking down on the village from a hill, illustrating his dark fantasy to his grinning baby brother.

"The village women where just as cruel, if not worse than the men." Alois jumped to a new topic of his horrid childhood life. "They would call us dirty, say we were better off dead, watch the men beat us and do nothing. I hate them. All women. I HATE THEM!" Alois was breathing heavily, Ciel moved over and put his hand on the blonde's shoulder, trying to calm him. Alois's breathing steadied and he looked at the sheets. "They all died though. All of them. Haha! Me and Luka where down by the river when he pointed out the dead body, bobbing up and down in the river. It was burnt and charred. We looked up at the sky and saw the smoky clouds that lead to the village. It was beautiful." He smiled fondly looking up at the shadowed bed canopy, darkness dancing from the lamps flame.

"As soon as we were at the top of the hill we saw. The village had been set on fire. There was no screams or sounds, so we ran down to see. They were all dead! All of them! We were so happy, running around kicking the dead and stealing their money." Alois went silent and Ciel just waited for him to keep going. As horrific as it was, he couldn't blame him for being happy. It was always reliving to be rid of scum, though he probably wouldn't have enjoyed the aftermath like Alois had.

"I let him out of my sight for a second and he was gone. I thought he'd gone to steal more, so I looked around calling his name... Eventually I found him... He was laying on his back by a building smiling. I went over and tried to get him up. But he wouldn't move, or answer me. He was dead. No wounds or anything, just lying there smiling. He was dead." Alois was crying as he spoke now, atmosphere awkward again. Ciel needed to change the topic.

"So, um, then how did you get adopted by, ermm, well..." Alois's behaviour changed completely in a second, going blank. Catatonic. That was disturbing. Alois seeped emotion, unlike Ciel.

"I walked away from the village. While I was walking by the road, going nowhere, I was grabbed and thrown in a carriage. I didn't fight or anything. I didn't care, I had nothing. I was sold to some guy who raped me till he got bored a few weeks later then he sold me to someone else. The next person was a woman. She was worse than him. I remember her the most. She had huge breasts and long hair, and she was really fat. I hated her. She didn't just rape and beat me, she forced me to do disgusting things, till I murdered her." Alois was still blank faced. Then he suddenly smiled softly. "Then I was taken by a group of Satanists." Ciel stiffened. "You remember them, don't you?" Alois smiled at him, as though he knew something Ciel didn't. "I do, and I remember you too."

"What are you talking about?" Ciel said nervously, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable from Alois's intent stare.

"Don't you remember me? You should, I saved your ass a number of times, literally." Ciel's shadowed memories came to mind, the darkness peeling away to reveal a heart shattering image.

Dirty blond hair, pained and scarred baby blue eyes, yet he still wore an empty smile for him. A feminine looking boy reaching out to him, beaten and bruised after taking his beating and rape for him. The boy in the cage besides his.


	2. Chapter 2

The light peeked in through the crack in the sky-blue curtains as Ciel sat still next to Alois. They had both fallen asleep last night there in the same bed. The blood loss had finally gotten to the blond, and even now the darkette was still recovering from his discovery.

All this time the one person he had during his trauma, the broken boy beside him, had been around trying to destroy him. It was quite a painful revaluation. Ciel had lost everything from his past (besides Tanaka) and become a rock to any emotion, but now he had something, someone, back from a time when he still let himself feel. And it hurt. Worst of all Alois knew the whole time and didn't even think twice about it.

In the cages they had fallen asleep holding hands, Alois had taken his pain for him, they had found comfort in one another, and Ciel hadn't even known it was him. He had blocked out the memories as best he could, only succeeding in hiding what was worth remembering.

Alois suddenly started moving beside him and whimpered, snapping Ciel's attention from his thoughts. The blonde’s perfect features were twisted in discomfort. Ciel recognized the reaction from his own experiences. A nightmare. He shook the others shoulder to wake him.

"Alois! Alois!" The blonde's eyes opened and he whimpered.

"Don't call me that!" He sat up pushing, Ciel away. The younger boy waited a moment for him to realize he wasn't still in his dream. His ragged panting turned to normal breathing as he relaxed his tensed-up muscles.

"Are you okay?" Ciel moved closer to sit beside him.

Alois raised an eyebrow at the other's unusual behaviour. He was acting like he did in the cages, before he'd become a heartless bastard. It wasn't a welcome change.

"Fine. Telling you made memories decide to plague my sleep." Ciel nodded in understanding, and they both sat silent till he spoke up.

"What's your real name?"

"Alois." He answered immediately.

"No it's not." Ciel said plainly.

"It is now." The blond spat back. Ciel kept quiet a moment, re-wording his question.

"What was your name then?" Alois looked at the sheets and stayed silent for almost a minute.

"It doesn't matter. He died with Luka." Ciel didn't push the subject any further. "What do you care anyway? Haven't you got your 'information'? I thought you were going to kill me once you got it."

"I lied."

"No you didn't! You just realized who I was and feel guilty!" Alois looked like he was going to hurt someone. Probably him.

"I don't feel guilt, and I didn't lie. I wasn't planning on killing you, because you weren't worth killing. I gain nothing from your death, nor do I really want to kill you. Your demon is dead, you are harmless to me."

"Well now I'm offended." Ciel rolled his eyes and laughed breathily, leaving them to sit in an awkward silence.

"What are you going to do to me then?"

"Let you go, you still have a home and servants to return to. Though I pity your maid who will probably get the blame for all you've been through today." Alois didn't argue with the statement, in fact he didn't answer at all. He looked down at the sheets like he did whenever he was avoiding Ciel's gaze.

"What's wrong now?"

"It's just, Claude's dead. I have no one."

"He was a demon, he just wanted to kill you with your consent! Your acting as though you were in love with him!" Alois looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"So what if I was! He was all I had! He saved me! He helped me! Is it so wrong to fall for someone if they are the only person who does anything for you?!" Ciel was left shocked by the blonde's outburst. He hadn't expected Alois to have actually been in love with Claude, though it made a lot of sense.

"And now he's gone." His voice faded out and he looked back down again. At the sheets. The fact that the sheets were getting more attention than himself was actually starting to bother Ciel for some reason. He wanted more attention than a stupid piece of material and a dead demon.

"Hey," Alois looked up to Ciel with tears ready to overflow, "don't cry over that bastard. He was only out for himself anyway." Alois nodded, looking at the sheet again. Ciel made a note to burn them later, for no particular reason.

The dark-haired lord thought a moment, and knew he would regret what he was about to say.

"Feel free to come to the mansion whenever you wish, after killing your butler it's the least I can offer you." Alois looked up at Ciel suddenly smiling.

"Really!?" Ciel nodded and Alois threw his arms around him. "Thank you! Thank you thankyouthankyou!!!"

"Okay okay, calm down, you don't want to pass out again."

"Can we play chess when I come over?!"

"Sure." Alois's eyes were sparkling. At least Ciel had given Alois (and himself) something to do when they weren't working. Alois tightened his hug around Ciel whilst giggling. The younger teen had his arm wrapped around the surprisingly thin blonde’s waist. He was probably so thin from being anorexic when he was younger. His skin was also surprisingly soft, and he smelled quite nice. Ciel realized what he was thinking and became uncomfortable with the blue eyed blond snuggling into his neck like a puppy.

"I think that’s enough hugging." Ciel said nervously.

"Oh sorry! You’re probably weirded out now because you know I'm gay." Alois rubbed the back of his neck. It probably didn't make it any less awkward since he was shirtless.

"No, I knew that when I first saw you as Lord Trancy. You don't really hide it. It's not exactly normal for straight people to walk around in short-shorts."

"They're called booty-shorts actually." Alois pointed out.

"Are you trying to get people to rape you?" Ciel asked with an eye-brow raised.

"No! Though dressing like I do doesn't hurt business deals with perverts." Alois giggled.

"Well don't be flirtatious to dangerous people, you don't have Claude to protect you anymore."

"Yeah..." The went quiet and the blond hugged himself.

"Brrr, I just noticed how cold it is." He kept his arms folded around his stomach. How was that supposed to conserve warmth? All that did was expose his hard, pink nipples to the cold more. They looked like half bitten strawberries.

Ciel mentally slapped himself for staring at Alois's nipples and thinking of them as his favourite snack.

"Idiot, you’re in a bed surrounded by blankets." Ciel lifted the blanket onto Alois's shoulders.

"Oh yeah. Thanks!" Alois wrapped himself in the blankets. He looked like a butterfly poking out of its cocoon. Ciel laughed softly at the thought.

"Hey Ciel."

"Yeah?"

"...Thanks, a lot. For everything, except for the other stuff I'm not thankful for." Alois snuggled into the blankets more, hiding half his face. Ciel smiled genuinely, dazzling Alois.

"You’re welcome."

 

§

 

Sebastian had sent the triplets over to pick Alois up after getting the information his master wanted. Alois borrowed one of Ciel's shirts to get home since his own had blood on it, and then left after saying he would return tomorrow to return the shirt. Sebastian was surprised to see his master was more than fine with that.

It was almost lunch time now, and both butler and boy returned to Ciel's study after the energetic lord left, though Sebastian wasn't so stupid he didn't realize the blonde's happiness was a complete farce. Probably put on so Ciel wouldn't think twice of him leaving.

"What took you so long to find the culprit?" Ciel said sitting in his chair. "I'm sorry master, but I had to comfort the murderer. She was mourning when I told her of Claude's

death."

"She?"

"Yes Master, Hannah Annafellows, maid of the Trancy house. She controls the triplet house workers also. All are demons. She serves the Lord Trancy to redeem herself for making a deal with his younger brother."

"Hmm. This is a difficult situation. Do not tell Alois this information. Without them he has no house staff. Not just anyone can survive the hurricane know as Alois Trancy."

"Jimmy Macken, actually my Lord."

"What?"

"His name is Jimmy Macken." Ciel made a face.

"That name really doesn't suit him." Sebastian laughed. Today hadn't been so bad.

"No, it doesn't. By the way, my Lord, you still have paperwork to fill out." Ciel groaned. Back to boring.

 

§

 

The next day started off as usual, though Ciel was in a better mood than the morning before, no chance of a maniac blond and his butler attempting on his life.

Sebastian was at first confused by his master’s good attitude, till he recalled that Lord Trancy had said he would be coming over today to return his shirt. Oh how sweet, his master had made a friend. Something else for Sebastian to tease him about.

Ciel was currently doing paperwork and eating his morning tea, a thin slice of an extremely decedent chocolate and nut cake, though it looked a bit like shit.

"Shall I go over to the Trancy mansion and retrieve your shirt master?"

"Why? He said he'd bring it back, besides, he still blames you for killing his brother, if the look he gave you the other day before departing is anything to go by."

"Mm. I do wonder, what you and the lord found to talk about."

"It's none of your business."

"Of course, my Lord. Speaking of the lord Trancy, he will arrive in twenty minutes and a half." Ciel looked out his window but saw nothing. Sebastian's demon eyes allowed him to see the approaching carriage easily in the distance.

"Make sure we have food and tea prepared to offer, and tell Mey-Rin to keep her distance. He detests large breasted women."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed and left to do as he was bided.

The horse drawn carriage arrived at exactly the time Sebastian said it would, Ciel watching from his window as Alois, dressed in his usual 'booty-shorts', thigh high socks and past knee boots as well as a tight flattering shirt and plum coat, jumped out of the carriage and did a twirl.

Hannah jumped off the carriage front, following behind her master like a loving loyal dog. Sebastian took the reins from her with a nod and Ciel questioned just what kind of 'comforting' Sebastian had given her.

The young lord sat back down and waited for Alois to burst through the door and yell his name annoyingly in that high-pitched voice. Sure enough the sound of Alois's heels skipping towards his office came before the doors swung open.

"Cieelll~!" Sometimes it was nice how predictable Alois could be. The blond skipped over beside him and passed him a folded white garment. His shirt. Ciel let himself smile ever so slightly back at the blond and took it.

"Good morning, Alois." Hannah walked in followed by Sebastian, the male demon raising an eyebrow at the Masters' close proximity’s. Ciel just glared back at him.

"Good morning miss Annafellows." Ciel greeted. Hannah bowed in reply, ensuring she didn't make eye contact with either the masters'. The last time she made eye contact with master Alois he had gouged her eye out. She deserved it. She deserved any punishment her master gave her, and they were plentiful.

"It's nice to see Hannah accompanying you."

"Mm, she's taking Claude's place till I can get a new butler. At least that’s what's happening if anyone asks. I doubt I'll find anyone to hire. If it becomes necessary I can always make Canterbury my butler."

"Canterbury? One of the triplets?" Personally Ceil couldn't tell any of them apart.

"Mm. Out of all three of them he's the most skilled in all domestic areas." It was in that moment Ciel realized Alois actually payed attention to his staff, unlike himself, and it was more difficult for him since they were identical triplets who didn't really talk.

"Sebastian, fetch tea and set up a chess board."

"Oh! We're gonna play!?" Ciel nodded. The blond did a little twirl and clapped his hands.

"Does he do that whenever he's exited or happy?" Ciel asked turning to Hannah. She nodded still looking at the ground.

"Can I be white?" The teen asked excitedly.

"Yes, I prefer black anyway." Alois smiled from ear to ear.

Sebastian came back with tea and small cakes, gave them to Hannah to serve and set up the chess board in a second.

Hannah bowed as she served the sweets and tea to both masters. Alois took a bite of the cake and smiled.

"This is good! Hannah have one!" He passed her a sweet and she feel to the ground bowing.

"Get off the floor! You'll trip someone up idiot!" She immediately rose and ate the cake. Ciel was surprised at how generous Alois was being, despite claiming to hate her, but he seemed to think nothing of it.

"Let's play!" Alois sat down at the white side of the chess board like an exited child waiting for their Christmas present to be handed to them. Ciel laughed and sat by the black as both servants stood behind their masters.

Hannah looked down at her master lovingly as Alois made his first move.

"So you've started liking miss Annafellows?" Ciel asked, moving his piece and waiting for Alois's next move.

"She's all right I suppose, I can cope with her being female 'cause she's a demon. It's not quite the same as being a human female. She's nicer, though I don't like her boobs." Alois moved his piece as Ciel recalled when the other told him of the large busted woman he had been sold to and nodded. His piece was moved. "I'm thinking of making her cut her hair really short and maybe getting her boobs cut off." Ciel made a face but nodded, focusing on the game. He already had Alois's king in trouble.

"Careful you don't fall in love with her." Ciel said light-heartedly. Alois moved a piece in front of his king, shielding it from Ciel's attack.

"Oh, but if I were to it would only help with my rehabilitation would it not!" Ciel almost snapped his piece in half at those words. He gave Alois a dark glare, as if warning him if he even thought about Hannah that way he would be in big trouble. "Geez I was just joking Phantomhive! I'm gay remember?" Ciel took the piece shielding his king.

"Mm." Alois took that piece laughing and licked it in his usual manner. Ciel took the piece that had taken his. Alois's king was now unguarded. Ciel took the king and smiled.

"I win" Alois scoffed in reply.

"Rematch!" Ciel gestured to the board in a lazy manor and Sebastian bowed, setting it up again in a second. The game began again. Half way through Alois had the upper hand.

"So how did you end up in the Trancy household?" Alois pouted.

"That's just playing dirty Ciel."

"Maybe, but I am curious." Alois moved his piece and sighed.

"There's no way I'm saying it in front of him." Alois gave Sebastian a dark glare. "It would just give him something to laugh about." Ciel sighed.

"Sebastian, go and get on with your jobs. Finny's probably burnt the forest down by now."

"But Master-"

"That's an order." Ciel glared at him till he sighed.

"Yes, my Lord." He bowed and left the room.

"You’re comfortable speaking in front of Hannah?" Ciel asked. Alois nodded.

"She already knows. She was a maid there before hand." Ciel nodded, the demon had probably only gone there so she could be around Alois.

"So?" Ciel asked, moving a piece.

"Well, after all the Satanists were killed somehow after you'd been taken," Alois said, smiling knowingly to the other, "I escaped and started wondering. After God knows how long I was kidnapped again, thrown into a carriage with two other gagged boys around my age. We were taken to the Trancy mansion basement. There were at least twenty other boys around my age. We were told we had to please the lord of the mansion or we would be punished. I didn't care about any of that, but then the night before I was told it would be my turn a spider started, well, talking to me. I could hear its voice. It told me if I pleased the lord I could use it to my advantage and gain everything I wanted, including revenge. I did as the spider said and did what the fat old git told me. At first, he didn't want me. He kept saying my eyes were dirty, but I made him obsessed with me." Ciel listened quietly while still playing his pieces on the board. "One night, after he had done what he wanted with me and fallen asleep, the spider called to me. I went over to the window and it asked me if I wanted to make a contract. In exchange for my soul it would give me everything I desired till my revenge was complete. I agreed, and it landed on my tongue, creating my contract. Claude then appeared around the mansion, serving me. Eventually the Lord became so fond of me I could do whatever I wanted, even refuse him. To please me he gave me my own manor with Hannah and the triplets as my servants and adopted me as his son, putting it in his will all his possessions, money and business went to me when he croaked." Ciel was losing the game. The story was distracting him.

"The next time he came to visit me in my manor, I murdered him. I then released all his captives and staff, and burnt down his home. I took over the Trancy business and that's how I got here." Alois took Ciel's king smiling devilishly, then licked up the piece seductively.

"You know, I don't think there's a chess piece of mine you haven't licked now." Alois giggled and grouped all the pieces in his arms.

"You sure?" He asked, readying his tongue.

"Please don't." Alois laughed. They played another game in silence (besides Alois giggling every now and then). As usual, Ciel won.

"Master, lunch is almost ready."

"We'd better be going then or Timber will be upset we missed lunch!" Alois said, getting up from the chess board mid game.

"Timber is the cook?"

"Nope, cleaner, but he gets annoyed when I miss meals." Ciel nodded processing the information and rose from his seat to see Alois off. Hannah turned to follow her master out the door and just missed his face with her breast. "Wow! Be careful! You can poke an eye out with those!" Alois poked one of her large breasts for emphasis. She bowed to the ground and apologized. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Alois ran back over to the chess board and knocked Ciel’s king over for no reason.

"I win!" He ran back to the door and poked his tongue out at him. Ciel just rolled his eyes. Alois skipped down the halls to the front door, followed by the trio that tried to keep up by just walking.

Sebastian fetched the carriage and Hannah jumped up front swiftly. They nodded to each other as if saying their respectful goodbyes in silence.

"Bye Cielll~!" Alois kissed Ciel's cheek and gave it a little affectionate lick, the teens face going red as he froze.

Alois jumped into the carriage and waved as Hannah drove off. Ciel still stood un-moving.

"Why, Master, yo-"

"Don't even think about commenting, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord."

"Besides, that meant nothing, it was Alois, he licks everything."

"He licked you, Master?"

"Shut up!"


	3. Chapter 3

Alois had come over the next day for afternoon tea. It passed as it usually would, talking about nothing and playing chess, Ciel won as usual of course.

Half way through the game he noticed Alois looked... Well, yummy. Something about him just made Ciel want touch and taste him. His shining blue eyes were almost pleading for Ciel to dare.

Alois stood, the game seeming to disappear as the blond filled his vision, and walked over to his side with hinting eyes. He leaned down to Ciel's ear and whispered quietly.

"Let's play a new game, I'll be the board and you can put your pieces all over me." He licked the shell of Ciel's ear, slowly trailing his tongue along the cusp. The dark-haired lord went red and stuttered as Alois sat on his lap and their lips connected, the blonde's tongue licking all around and in Ciel's mouth.

The teen's desires took over and his hands slipped under Alois's shirt to feel the smooth skin there. It was like the Egyptian cotton of his bed sheets, softer than silk. Ciel's member stiffened as Alois rubbed against him, creating friction between the two's lengths. He wanted more.

He slammed Alois down on the table, the chess pieces scattering. The teen gasped in shock and started moaning as Ciel began to lick his neck. Their shirts flew off and he kissed around the blonde's pec and up his neck to his lips. They kissed hungrily as they undid one another's pants to feel skin against skin, moaning as it finally did. They lay rubbing against each other, panting and kissing. Ciel's body tensed in a divine sensation and he moaned Alois's name, becoming wet and sticky between his legs as he lay catching his breath with the other.

 

§

 

Ciel's eye's fluttered open in the darkness. It was uncomfortably slick between his legs as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was still dark, having woken up from... a dream. A dream about- Holy fucking shit. Did he really just dream that!?

Ciel looked down between his legs to see it wet and sticky, a weird white fluid making a dark patch on his nightgown. He looked at it in horror. What the hell? What was that!?

"Master?" Sebastian poked his head in the doorway to look at Ciel. "Are you alright? I heard sounds of distress." Ciel stared at Sebastian in horror. He had dreamt that, and spoken in his sleep about it, and he guessed that this fluid was a production of sexual stimulation. And it was over Alois. Fuck.

"I- um..." Sebastian walked over to his Masters bed side concerned.

"Master are you-?" He saw the wet sheets of Ciel's bed and the blush across his master’s face. "Oh. My, master, I'm sorry to have walked in on you during your masturbation." Sebastian said with a mocking smile. "I'd be happy to help you if you wish~."

"Don't even fucking think about it perverted beast! And what the hell is master-bating!" Sebastian had a shocked expression, before recalling important details to why the master wouldn't know such a word. When they had met Ciel had only been ten years old, far too young to really know the details of sexual intercourse. Sebastian, since then, had not yet taught the master of sexual education, and no one else had. The lord remained ignorant to the world of pleasure, yet it seemed he had ejaculated somehow.

"I will teach you in the morning my Lord, we will have a lesson on the topic it relates to."

"And what is that?"

"Sexual Intercourse, my Lord."

"SEX?!" Ciel looked horrified. Did this mean he psychologically wanted to have sex with Alois!? He knew the blond had already had 'sex', or rather been raped, by many men, but he didn't actually know how men... well, did it.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Tell me something right now Sebastian, what is this white liquid and why did it come out of me?" Ciel had a completely serious expression.

"Did you not do anything to make it come out my lord?"

"How should I know I was fucking asleep!"

"Asleep? So a wet dream..."

"Wet-dream? The name makes sense if this stuff is the usual outcome." Ciel looked at the substance as though it was an invader in his bed.

"Do not worry my lord, I will change the sheets so you can continue with your little dream."

"Shut up!" Ciel got up out of bed and stood by while Sebastian skilfully slipped off the sheets and ran to fetch new ones, returning in a second and putting the new ones on. Whilst he was gone the teen struggled to change into a clean nightgown. He managed and slipped into the cool fresh sheets, closing his eyes.

"Would you like me to change the cover of your pillow master, it seems to be covered in patches of saliva." Ciel gave Sebastian an evil look and the devious butler only smiled back. Ciel passed him the huge pillow and it was changed in an instant to an identical cover.

"Sweet dreams, master." Sebastian called from the door, carrying the dirty sheets.

"Shut up asshole."

 

§

 

Ciel sat, finishing a reply to a letter for the company in his office. It was the last thing he needed to attend to for the company that day.

He passed the letter to Sebastian to put in the mail.

"Now what do I need to do?"

"Now it is time for lessons master." Sebastian said with a devious smile. He hadn't teased Ciel about the incident last night at all, which most likely meant he was about to get an ear-full. The teen groaned and stood as they moved rooms to the library, where his lessons usually took place.

Ciel sat at the single desk in front of the portable black board and Sebastian put on a pair of glasses (probably just to make himself look like a teacher and appear wise to assert authority) and took out a metal pointing stick.

"As you already know, sexual intercourse has many other names-"

"Is this really necessary?"

"Please do not interrupt. This is an important topic. Some names include sex, fucking, copulation, screwing, making love, etcetera." Ciel already had his face covered by his hand. "In sexual intercourse, both female and male sexual organs are needed. This is because 'sex' is done to make a child inside the woman, but it also has another purpose, as you have discovered dear master. For pleasure." Ciel couldn't believe this was really happening. "The male sexual organ is the penis and scrotum, the female is the vagina." To Ciel's horror Sebastian had drawn the organs on the board and labelled each part of them. Though it was embarrassing, Ciel did read it and with a cringe commit it to memory. Information was an important wealth, and all areas were important.

"During sexual intercourse the penis becomes stiff and slippery due to pre-cum in order to be inserted inside the woman, pre-cum is a slang type term created for a small premature release of seamen before ejaculation."

"Seamen?"

"Yes, the white, sticky fluid is also referred to as cum. It travels from the scrotum to the penis where it is released. You have yourself experienced this."

"Shut up and get to the point of all this!"

"The seamen is filled with sperm, micro-organism that then travel to a woman's uterus and fertile as many eggs as they can, usually amounting to one. This then turns into a baby over time in the mother’s stomach." Sebastian had drawn many diagrams on the black board as he spoke.

"I know that! I need you to tell me things I don't know!"

"Perhaps I should teach you in a more hands-on way?" Sebastian asked leaning over to the blushing boy.

"No thank you!"

"Very well. Also master, if I may, your dream. It was about miss Middleford was it not?" Ciel looked horrified and disgusted at the thought.

"Of course not!"

"But master, she is the only one you really are allowed to have such dreams about. She is your betrothed, and therefore the only one you will be having sexual intercourse with." Ciel was horrified. Such things with Elizabeth!? And people expected them to do this once they were married!? Dear God let them find his parents killers and have Sebastian eat his soul before then.

"I will never do such things with her." He replied firmly.

"I see. Then what else is it you would like to know?" Sebastian cleared the board and faced Ciel.

"Why has this not happened to me before? These dreams and... Urges." Ciel asked blushing.

"Urges master?"

"Shut up and answer the question!" Sebastian smiled, holding back a laugh.

"I believe you are going through puberty. A stage during your teenage life when you sexually mature, and these 'urges' may be because you have someone you are fond of that you would like to touch?" Ciel was bright red. "You are 'horny', or randy as it is also called, but it is highly inappropriate to sleep with someone at your age, so please reframe from touching Mey-Rin, Miss Annafellows, or any other female."

"What! Why would I want to touch them!?"

"Well both their breast sizes are very... developed."

"So!?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Are you not fond of breasts?"

"No, why would I be? They're lumps of fat."

"Indeed... May I ask master, was your dream about a woman?" Ciel's blush worsened.

"That's none of your business!"

"Of course master. Do you have any other questions or shall I move on with the topic?"

"What's next?" Ciel asked nervously.

"Same gender sex." Ciel's eyes widened.

"We will start with homo-sexual intercourse between males." Sebastian started drawing on the board again. "In male-male sex, the penis is inserted in the partner’s buttocks after preparation."

God save me, I'll be good! Ciel couldn't look at the board. The pictures where too... detailed and visual. It made something in him stir.

By the end of the whole ordeal Ciel's head was spinning. Sebastian had ended the lesson with teaching Ciel how to 'relieve' himself, or masturbation. The worst part of the whole lesson had definitely been when he learnt about the pains of male-male sex without preparation though.

He now understood what Alois had been forced into as a child, and it, dare he say, upset him, broke his heart, made him not want to live in this horribly fucked up world, etcetera. No wonder Alois was messed up.

He also felt ashamed. How could he feel such emotions and have sexual urges towards Alois? Oh yes, as he had concluded from Sebastian's 'teachings', he, Ceil Phantomhive, was apparently homosexual.

Great.

 

§

 

Ciel woke up the next morning after another round of sensuous dreams, filled with the blue-eyed blond, only with more done than last time due to his lessons the day before.

His sheets were a mess again, he found with an annoyed groan at his bodies lack of self-control in his sleep.

It was light outside, which meant it wouldn't be too long till Sebastian walked in with breakfast, then the dirty sheets could be changed.

 

Alois woke up from Hannah softly calling his name. He yawned rubbing his sore eyes and sat up.

"Morning." He rubbed away the sleepy dust and looked around the light filled room.

"Good morning, your Highness." She took out a fresh change of clothes for her master and Alois began to eat the food Hannah had put at his bed side.

"Hannah, what do I have to do today?" She put the clothes on the end of the bed and Alois dressed himself, as he was uncomfortable with Hannah doing it. She also turned to give him some privacy.

"You have a meeting in the afternoon with a business partner, and a few letters, your Highness." Hannah said bowing.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, your Highness."

"How dreary..." Alois mood changed suddenly, as it always did, "I know how to cheer the day up! Hannah, we are going to Ciel's manor today for morning tea!"

"Yes, your Highness." She bowed deeply and left the room. She would call and inform the Phantomhive butler immediately.

 

§

 

"What's on today’s schedule Sebastian?" Ciel sat at his desk as usual sipping a cup of tea ready for the day's hardships.

"This morning you have a few forms to fill out regarding the Funtom company stock market, then Master Alois will be arriving for morning tea," Ciel almost chocked of his drink, "after he has left I estimate it will be lunch time. After you have lessons and then dinner. After dinner is free of any responsibilities my lord."

"Alois is coming over?" Ciel didn't know what to do with that information. He hadn't even recovered properly from last night's dreams and now Alois was returning. What was he supposed to do!? What if he ended up becoming aroused while Alois was around?!

"Yes, my lord. His maid informed me this morning." Ciel nodded, still contemplating his predicament. The boy looked up to see Sebastian with a wide grin. What was he-? Oh fuck. Had he said Alois's name in his sleep again? That would not end well.

"Why are you smiling Sebastian? Keeping in mind you cannot lie to me or it would betray our contract."

"I was just thinking of something you said in your sleep last night, master." Sebastian looked like he was about to burst out laughing. Ciel blushed fiercely, fearing the worst.

"P-pray tell, what was that?" Ceil knew he was going to regret it, but he had to know whether Sebastian knew. Sebastian's grin turned dark.

"Hmm~ What was it? Oh yes~ ~Alois~! A-Ah-" Ciel covered his ears and bashed his head against the table as Sebastian went on, repeating what Ciel had said and moaned, things that really shouldn't be shared with one's butler.

"Shut up shut up shut up!" Sebastian chuckled and topped up Ciel's tea.

"Forgive me my master, I have very little entertainment in my line of work."

"If you ever tell anyone about that I'll castrate you!" Sebastian grimaced at the thought. His human appendages caused him pain when hurt, and he had a feeling that would be exceedingly painful.

"Yes, my lord."

"Give me the God damn paper work so we can get on with this."

"Of course, my lord."

It only took Ciel around half an hour to finish all of his paperwork and read any letters. Mainly invites to party's in a few weeks’ time. How dull. He made note to ask Alois whether he had any of the invites too.

The blond wasn't due to arrive for some time, so whist he waited Ciel read a riveting murder mystery by a writer whom he was quite fond of. He knew it would have some strange twist at the end, since that's what they had given the writer when he had come over for a party at the Phantomhive mansion some time ago.

As much as he tried to focus on the page his mind drifted as he read, forcing him to look back and re-read large chunks, this time paying attention. He eventually gave up. There was no use reading if he wasn't actually processing what he was looking at. He needed to think anyway. What was he to do about his 'Alois issue'? Hopefully the blond would have so many of his mood changes and tantrums it put Ciel off, but he doubted it. Even if Alois did do either of those it would mean there was something wrong, and Ciel would then be concerned. That wouldn't really help with the dreams he'd been having.

He thought about the issue for some time, but nothing he came up with would do him any good. He'd just have to be himself and hope Alois didn't notice if he became erect.

Sighing he looked out his large window to see Alois's carriage being driven by Hannah not too far off. Around five minutes away. Ciel groaned and spun his big chair back around to face his desk. He bashed his head against the table and winced. A bruise had begun to form there. He groaned a cursed, thankful for his overly long fringe to cover it.

Alois arrived quickly, he watched from the window as he jumped out the carriage and spun around as always. Sebastian opened the door and Alois strutted in. Ciel heard the warning of the teen's heels against the floor before the door opened.

"Morning!" Alois giggled, strutting in.

"Good morning Alois, to what do I owe the pleasure?" His own words made him slap himself mentally. That could be taken sexually.

"A game of chess! I'm gonna win this time!"

"Is that all?" Again he slapped himself. Why did he sound like he wanted more?

"Does there need to be another reason to visit? You said I was welcome whenever."

"Yes of course, that wasn't what I was referring to." Ciel winced. Why was his mouth running without his thinking?!

"What did you mean then?" Alois asked, fetching the chess board from the shelf. He reached up, his back to Ciel. His shirt and coat rose above his shorts line, showing the skin of his back and skinny waist. Ciel stared at Alois's smooth, pale skin and thin waist. He licked his lips. This time he literally slapped himself. Alois turned, the board and pieces in hand, at the sound of the hit.

"...Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Ciel answered quickly. Alois obviously didn't believe him, but wasn't one to press for information unless he really really wanted it. Ciel probably wouldn't tell him anyway.

Alois began to set up the chess board on the desk when Sebastian walked in.

"Morning tea, Masters'." He brought the tray in and set it beside the chess board, then stood behind Ciel. Alois put the chocolate covered strawberry in his mouth and slowly bit it in half. The younger teen gulped.

Sebastian's eyes caught the small tent of Ciel's shorts and he couldn't help letting a giggle escape him.

"Shut. Up." Ciel gave Sebastian a death glare and Alois looked at them both confused.

"Ciel, are you okay? Your acting weird."

"I'm fine, stress of work just has me a little off today." Alois still didn't seem to buy it.

They started playing in silence. Ciel still couldn't concentrate. His eyes kept traveling from the board to Alois. The other remained oblivious to the attention, but Sebastian didn't and laughed again.

"Sebastian go help the servants with their jobs!" Ciel cracked, yelling at the demon.

"Miss Annafellows is already doing so Ma-"

"I don't care, just get out!" Alois looked shocked, staring at the two.

"Yes Master." Sebastian bowed and left. As soon as he was out the room Ciel and Alois heard him letting his laughter out. Ciel growled.

"Bloody demon git."

"What was that about?!"

"Nothing important, Sebastian's enjoying teasing me to a new level as of late." Dammit, that could be taken dirty too. What was wrong with him!? Alois raised an eyebrow but didn't question.

Ciel moved his piece. He wasn't even thinking about the game at all anymore. Alois kept taking his pieces and Ciel's dreams kept going over in his head. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wincing as his half erection pushed against the tight fabric of his pants. Alois looked up concerned and Ciel covered it with a cough.

They continued playing and the dark-haired teen lost. Alois looked at him concerned.

"What's wrong with you today? And I'm not going to drop it till you tell me! You never lose unless your distracted."

"Nothing, my head just isn't in the game today." He really wasn't lying. He turned his head away, avoiding Alois's beautiful eyes. They were like the sky on a clear day, something he didn't see often in London. Alois was like a clear day himself. Blond hair like the sun, eyes like the sky.

"Where is it then?" Alois pulled him out of his thoughts.

"... I don't know." Alois stood up and walked to his side. Ciel made sure to keep his lower half under the desk out of sight.

The blond put his hands on his hips and leaned over. That really didn't help Ciel.

"What is up with you? You've gone all weird on me! What!? Do I disgust you or something?!" Why did Alois have to jump to conclusions?

"N-No! I-it's something, else."

"Well what then?!" Ciel sat uncomfortably stuttering 'um' over.

Alois violently pulled the big chair away from the desk. Ciel stood immediately and turned away from him, walking over to the couch, trying to conceal his awakened arousal. Alois stared at him with a frown. As soon as Ciel sat, leaning forward with his arms crossed on his knees for some reason, the blond ran over and jumped onto the couch, making Ciel flinch.

"Why are you running away!?" Alois was propped up on all fours, leaning right in Ciel's face. That reeeaalllyy didn't help his now full hard-on. Ciel turned away and kept his lower religions covered by his arms.

"Hey! Don't fucking turn away from me!" Great, now he was angry.

"Um..." Ciel ran his hand through his hair to air out his fore-head which had become sweaty.

"Eh, what happened to your head!?" Alois leaned further in and pulled Ciel's fringe away from his head.

"Eh? Oh. That’s just from earlier. I... was bashing my head against the desk." Alois looked at him like he was speaking gibberish.

"What for?"

"Sebastian was pissing me off." Alois raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Everything probably.

"I'm gonna keep asking and harassing you till you tell me."

"Harrasin-?Wahh! Alois stop that!" Alois had started attacking Ciel's ear and cheek with his tongue. The teen gritted his teeth to avoid moaning and pushed Alois away, but the blue-eyed beauty refused to give up. Ciel was sick of this. He grabbed the back of the blonde's coat and shoved him away. Alois cried out in surprise as fell back on the chair.

Ciel curled up in a ball, itching to touch Alois, or himself. The blond stayed in the other corner of the couch. He snuck a look and saw Alois was on the verge of tears. Crap. He moved to sit beside the other, hoping, praying the tent in his pants wasn't seen.

"Hey, stop being pathetic. It's not like I hurt you or anything."

"Asshole." That was his only reply. Ciel groaned, why couldn't Alois just be cooperative? He stared at the blond who ignored him. Ciel moved further next to Alois, their bodies touching. It gave him an electric feeling all through his body, which calmed to a longing for a deeper feeling. He bit back a groan as Alois still ignored him.

"H-hey," Ciel didn't like how he had accidentally stuttered, wanting to come off as calm cool and collected, like always.

Alois turned his head away to the side. Why did he have to be so difficult?

"Oi, don't ignore me!" He roughly tugged Alois's arm and the teen glared at him. His eyes looked down at his arm in Ciel's hand and the dark-haired lord panicked. Shit! What if he saw!? Ciel reacted on impulse to distract the other.

He pressed his lips against Alois's quickly, planning on pulling away straight after, but he couldn't. It felt too good. He leaned in further over Alois, one hand on the couch's arm by the blonde's head and the other trapping him into the couch corner.

Their lips pressed together innocently, but he wanted, needed more. Alois's eyes were wide with shock. He froze up, unable to push Ciel off, not that he would of if he could anyway.

His eyes fluttered shut and their lips started moving softly against one another. It felt better than any of the other dirty kisses he'd shared with perverted men and women. It felt clean and sweet. For Ciel even more so. As well as being his first kiss it was absolutely delicious. Alois still tasted like strawberries and chocolate. He wanted to taste Alois's tongue, to have that talented organ inside him mouth like in his perverse dreams. Ciel licked across the boy's bottom lip, hoping Alois would grant his access. The blonde's lips parted slightly and Ciel went to slip his tongue in to find his.

"CIIIEEEEELLLLL!!!!!!!" Dear God no. His erection immediately started to soften at the sound of his name being called by that high-pitched voice. Ciel immediately retracted his lips from Alois's.

"Shit! Elizabeth!" He quickly jumped off Alois and sat in the other corner of the couch. Alois was till panting and his shirt was a little misshapen. At least now he wouldn't have to explain himself?

The blond noticed Ciel's look and straightened himself out, blushing all the while. Ciel blushed too, mainly because even in his dreams Alois had never blushed, and now he was. It was so... Cute? No, that couldn't be the right word, cute was something for ponies and anything else Elizabeth deemed so, not Alois.

"Ciel!!!" The doors flung open and Elizabeth ran to her beloved, jumping on top of him and practically strangling him in her hug. "Ciel! I came to see you!"

"Elizabeth how many times must I tell you not to come into my office!" Ciel said trying to breath from the lively blonde's death grip.

"How many times do I have to tell YOU Ciel! It's Lizzy! Don't be so formal!" Elizabeth was smiling from ear to ear, but for some reason it made Ciel's stomach lurch. How could he marry her!? She was lovely, but marriage included kissing and... other things that Ciel was not doing with her. Her lips didn't even look that nice to kiss, nowhere near as good as Alois's...

"Lady Elizabeth, such actions in front of a guest are highly inappropriate." Elizabeth stopped and looked at Sebastian whom was standing by the door. For the first time she noticed Alois was present.

"Lord Trancy? What are you doing here?" Ciel saw Alois's eye twitch slightly at being referred to as 'Trancy'. The younger teen pushed Elizabeth off him and made sure there was at least thirty centimetres between them.

"Lady Elizabeth, a pleasure. Please, call me Alois." Alois sent her one of his endearing fake smiles and she was none the wiser.

"Of course! Ciieeell! We need to spend more time together!"

"Elizabeth-"

"Liizzzyyy! We haven't seen each other for almost a month! It's horrible!"

"Don't worry Lady Lizzy You’re going to marry him and then you'll have all the time in the world with him." Alois didn't falter or stop his signature smirk, but Ciel felt as though he sensed a little... Sadness? Disappointment? Dare he say remorse in his voice? Whatever it was it lay unsettled with Ciel. Perhaps it was just because he hated women? Could Elizabeth really be counted as a woman or threat to Alois? Not in Ciel's mind.

Sebastian laughed, kicking Ciel's thoughts aside.

"What are you laughing about now?!" He wasn't erect so there was no danger in the question.

"I was just thinking of how alike Lady Elizabeth and Lord Alois are." Ciel's eye twitched.

"Alike? How?" Alois seemed genuinely curious.

"May I, master?" Ciel too was curious to how Sebastian could have come up with such a ridiculous conclusion.

"Whatever. Do as you wish." Sebastian bowed.

"Well both are at an advanced height compared to you, master," Alois was a good inch or two inches taller than Elizabeth though, making him at least three taller than Ciel, unfortunately. "They are also both blond haired," Alois's hair was a softer blond, like a slight ash or half way to being platinum blond, Elizabeth's was just a bright yellow. He had a better hair-style too, "they are both fairly thin and fair skinned," Again Alois's was nicer and he didn't have a corset shaping him, "and both seem to have quite the fixation on you, master." Elizabeth blushed at Sebastian pointing out her 'fixation' (or rather obsession) out loud.

"Is it so wrong to become fixed on one’s opponent?" Alois asked, his usual cheeky demeanour. Elizabeth already knew of their being enemies in business, it was probably best to keep it that way. It was actually quite depressing, thinking of Alois as an enemy after everything. Speaking of 'everything', how exactly was he supposed to explain his kissing Alois? Maybe he wouldn't need to? Alois was, in all honesty, a slut. Maybe he'd just go with it? Best case scenario he could have even liked kissing Ciel and maybe let him do it again, or even kiss him. That would be nice. In half his dreams Alois did dominate him after all. Though he preferred the other half far more.

"Ciel!" Alois snapped his fingers in front of the boy's face.

"Hm?"

"Your fiancée want's your attention. You were off with the fairies." Ciel noted the way Alois called her his 'fiancée'. It was lined with poison, seething hate, in a profound and hidden way. How could Alois even do that? Ciel didn't turn his attention to Elizabeth, though he probably should have. Alois was much nicer to look at anyway.

"Cieeeel!!!" Elizabeth pulled the sleeve of his shirt for his attention. He turned to face her with his usual plain and sour demeanour.

"What is it Elizabeth?" He didn't really care but he asked anyway.

"We're spending time together! What shall we do?!"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but as you can see I have a guest."

"It's fine! Hannah!!!" Alois let his furious and dangerous temper show for a second, making Elizabeth jump, while calling the maids name then returned to his fake, endearing smile. Hannah arrived in a second at the door. Alois didn't sound happy, and she was probably going to pay for it. Usually Ciel would pity her, but since learning that she was the one that killed Alois's brother and was mainly responsible for him living in a hell on earth, not so much.

"We should leave now! I have a business deal later today to prepare for." He strutted out of the room. "Good bye all!" Ciel followed after him, detaching Elizabeth who had clung to his arm.

"Alois!" He ran to catch up with the blond who stopped and turned. He grabbed the other's arm so he wouldn't turn and walk off.

"Yes Phantomhive?"

"A-about earlier... I-um-"

"You had better be getting back, your fiancée is waiting for you." He gritted his teeth as he said the 'f' word.

"I don't like Elizabeth in that way, even if we are engaged." Mentioning that they were engaged didn't seem to help.

"I highly doubt that, but even if you don't it doesn't matter! She'll still be the one you’re stuck with forever, good luck! Alois stuck his tongue out smiling and skipped off.

The 'one' stuck with him forever? Was that Alois's clingy and possessive side showing? Did that mean he liked Ciel back? He didn't know whether to be happy, or smash his head against the wall for screwing it up. He went back to his study still feeling a mix of remorse and delight.

As he entered his study Elizabeth bombarded him with her ideas of how to spend the day together. He ignored her and walked over to the window, watching Alois get into his carriage and leave. Ciel watched as the coach took Alois away to his own home, Elizabeth's voice constantly rambling on in the background about something to do with a picnic.

 

§

 

Alois sat in his lounge room looking across to the other sofa at a business partner that had come to offer him a better deal than they already had, no doubt in exchange for his usual payment.

"You seem to be acting off, Lord Trancy." The perverted man stood and walked over slowly, a disgusting grin planted on his face the entire time. He sat at Alois's side and moved so he was right next to him. He wrapped an arm around Alois's slender waist and held the blonde's face softly with the other free hand that wasn't snaking under his shirt. "Allow me to comfort you, and seal our deal in the process~" Alois knew what the man wanted all too well. He stood, a fake innocent smile on his face.

"Shall we go to my room?" He wasn't actually taking the man to his room of course, just a spare he used whenever this man came around. He wouldn't sleep in the same room he'd 'sealed a deal' in.

He didn't care what people did or made him do anymore. It was like a numbness to the mental pain, a blank where his instincts took over and he just did as he was told to.

They arrived in the spare room and the man sat on the bed. He curled his fingers in a 'come hither' motion and Alois automatically obeyed, stripping of his clothes as he approached. The man leaned back and Alois sat on his lap, now bare of any clothing. The perverted man licked his lips and the teen's numbness kicked in fully. He could feel what the man was doing, but it was all a blur. For some reason though, half way through, it wore of. His shield and protection disappeared. He could feel the disgusting touch, hear the revolting noises. It was horrible. Like when he had first been raped. Tears fell down his cheeks as the man grunted and spilled his disgusting seed inside him. He kissed Alois's lips, his foul tongue touching his, and pulled out.

He wanted to die. He wanted to throw up. He hated this. It hurt, it felt gross. It was horrible!

The man dressed himself and left with a 'pleasure doing business with you', Alois laying on the bed with tears streaming down his face.

Why? Why had that happened!? He had always been able to block it all out! The pain, the vulgarity of it all. He hadn't felt this horrible in years. It all came crashing on him. How these people always used him and how he'd have nothing if he didn't let them. He was no better than a disgusting little rat. Now he truly was the lowest of the lows. He was practically a prostitute!

Tears fell as he cried aloud, unable to control his pained whimpered and gasps for air, unable to breath.

Hannah sat on the other side of the door, crying for her beloved master. This was her fault, and she couldn't even help.

Alois gasped for breath, his unstoppable weeping depriving him of air.

He sat up slowly, trying to re-gain his composure. Still weeping he stood and walked towards his drawers for fresh clothing. He fumbled towards them, stopping when he saw his nude reflection. He looked horrible. Covered in hickeys and the man's cum. His flesh was covered in bruises in the shape of the man's hand's from being gripped too tightly, and his nipples where a deep red from overexertion. His lips where swollen and his eyes red from crying. He was a complete mess. In both his head and on his body.

Alois grabbed a vase and threw it at the mirror, shattering both. He fell to his knees in tears, the broken shards reflecting his arm into his eyes. There was a long fleshy scar, the still healing product if his earlier suicide attempt when he had reacted out of fear.

Would it really be so bad now? To die not from fear but acknowledging he had nothing, was nothing, and could never be anything. He had no future, he knew that long ago, he had no purpose, he had always known that too. So why was he still alive? He was nothing to anyone, he was nothing, besides a fucked up little toy for perverted men who never deserved to be born to play with.

Alois grabbed a shining shard of mirror. It shone his disgusting reflection back to him. He hated that person, they didn't deserve to live. They were ugly, disgusting. No one loved them.

He violently shoved the mirror into his wrist, crying out in pain and screaming as he dragged it down. Screams turned to maniacal laughter as he continued to attack his heavily bleeding arm. The blood splattered onto and around him as he stabbed at the already overflowing wound.

The mirror slipped from his hand and he fell to his side unconscious onto the shimmering blood splattered broken shards.

 

§

 

Ciel fell back onto his bed. He was exhausted.

Elizabeth had decided that he and all his servants would go on a picnic together. Not only were his three incapable servants mucking up everything but her maid-nanny thing wouldn't shut up with those damn bells!!! Elizabeth wouldn't shut up and Ciel had almost lost it. She was a nightmare! He was seriously thinking about how to cancel their engagement, especially after how Alois had been acting over it. If he was going to live past the age he was to marry Elizabeth at, there was no way he was coping with her all that time. She was too much for him. Why was he expected to marry his own cousin anyway? Wasn't that classified at incest?

He shut his eyes and Sebastian closed the door as he left. He no longer babied his master who was going through the final stages of adulthood.

Ciel crawled under the blankets and groaned. He hadn't been this exhausted in a while. His eyes shut and he fell into a dream world.

 

After an hour of deep, undisturbed sleep Ciel's eyes shot open. He panted heavily and tried to forget the horrors of his dream. Elizabeth had decided that this home and staff were not cute enough, so she had redecorated, then for some reason Alois had come over and the two had fallen in love somehow. It was horrible! His mansion had been turned into a pink-fest and then he had walked in on his cousin and beloved having-having-! Wait... Had he really just referred to Alois as his beloved?

Ciel sat up in his bed, staring into darkness as he thought.

Since when had he fallen in love with Alois? Last he knew it was just a crush, a sexual attraction. Ciel put his hand on his chin as he pondered.

He supposed it wasn't really that much of a stretch. They were both deprived and not mentally sound. Falling in love came easy for Alois, but not for him.

Ciel lay back into his huge pillow, letting the giant soft cushion swallow half of him. He was too awake to sleep now, his mind a buzz. Thoughts of Alois suddenly filled his mind and realization hit him.

He had kissed Alois. HE HAD KISSED ALOIS! And the blond had not only let him, but kissed back and allowed his tongue access to his mouth! Not that it had gotten far before Elizabeth decided to ruin everything. Ciel shivered as he remembered his dream.

It had felt amazing, Alois's lips were better than he ever could have imagined. Nothing in his dreams compared to the sweet softness of Alois's lips. Ciel licked his lips as he recalled. He had even been panting and blushing when they parted.

Ciel's hand travelled downward to his semi-erect length as be thought of how Alois's blushing face had been so, so... Cute really was the only word he could think of, but it wasn't quite the right one. Close enough though.

His hand grasped his length and he moaned as he pumped himself. There was no way he was going to become as painfully erect as before and not attend to it.

That light blush and panting face, it made Ciel moan and stroke himself harder just from the thought. His breathing became laboured as his thoughts became more and more impure. He couldn't help imagining Alois doing whatever he said. The dirty exchange of words in Ciel's mind between the two really was quite cheesy and typical dirty talk, but God it sent him crazy. Plus it really did sound like something Alois would say.

His toes curled as he visualized the other on top of him, leaning in for a kiss, and he came. He squeezed his cock softly, riding out his orgasm. Once the wonderful sensation left him he lay panting in the wet bed. It was disgusting, but Ciel was now too exhausted to care as he just lay back down on a dry spot and went to sleep, feeling completely satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4

Alois didn't come over the next day, or the next. After five days with no hints of the infamous blond Ciel became concerned. He had held off calling the Trancy household so as not to appear, well, creepy, but he was constantly distracted by the thought of what could be keeping the young and insane Count. If he didn't do something soon they were going to drift apart when they'd only just got 'close'.

Ciel frowned, sitting at his study desk. He needed an excuse, some way to get Alois over without it seeming like he was being weird. A party? No, he wasn't going to torture himself just to get Alois over... A business deal? If Alois was under the impression Ciel wanted a business deal he'd come over without question, it would do both their companies good too.

"Sebastian." Ciel needed to only say his butler's name and he walked in.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Call the Trancy household and inform the head that I have a business proposition and to come over this afternoon for dinner to discuss it."

"Of course, my Lord." Sebastian bowed and left the room. As he walked to the phone he checked his pocket watch. That made five days, ten minutes and thirteen seconds. It had taken his master a lot longer than he had anticipated to come up with an excuse to see the Lord Trancy.

The phone rung three times before it was picked up. Hannah's soft and quite voice spoke on the other end.

"This is the Trancy residence, how may I serve you?" Sebastian smiled evilly at the submissive comment from the once infamously unshakeable demon. It made him want to laugh.

"Ah, Miss Annafellows, my master has a business suggestion involving the two companies to better them both. Is the Lord Trancy free this afternoon?"

"I shall go and ask if he wishes it." Hannah put the phone down on the table and went to her master's chambers. He was sleeping, still recovering from his suicide attempts a few days prior. She didn't want to wake him, but he was a light sleeper in this state, so simply appearing in the room woke him. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at his maid bowing before his bed.

"What is it?" He asked sleepily.

"Your Highness, Lord Phantomhive wishes your presence this afternoon for dinner to discuss a business deal." Hannah stayed looking to the ground as her master thought. He hadn't left the manor since his attempt.

"I'll go." He said huskily, before rolling over and going back to sleep. He had hours before he should get ready to go, he would rest till then. Hannah bowed and left the room, returning to the phone.

"My master has agreed to come over this afternoon, but he is quite tired and unwell so we may be late."

"Did your master catch a virus?" How funny that would be.

"He has no sickness, he is simply unwell, good bye." She hung up the phone. For a second there the Hannah from years ago returned, being offended by Sebastian's nosey question. The raven-haired demon rose an eyebrow as the phone was hung up.

He returned to his master who was sipping his tea and reading a letter report from one of his business branches.

"Well?" He looked up from the letter and put his tea down, failing to appear breezy.

"The Lord will be coming, though he may be late due to being unwell in some way."

"What's wrong with him?" Ciel forgot to hide his concern, making Sebastian smile smugly.

"I do not know master, but I have been informed it is not a sickness so your health is not at risk." Ciel nodded, not really caring for his own health anyway. But what was wrong with Alois? Was this why he had not contacted him? Or was it just an excuse so he could cancel later because he was still angry about the whole 'Elizabeth thing'?

Ciel calmed himself and sat by the window. He smirked as he thought of how Alois would jump out of his carriage as usual, do a spin and maybe a clap, then come up to his office calling his name. It was nice to know what he'd do. Predictable in some ways, completely unpredictable in others, like mood. Ciel knew what he would do when he was in one mood, but never knew which mood he would switch to without a second’s notice. Hopefully Alois stayed in a good mood.

 

§

 

There was one large flaw in Ciel's earlier reasoning. In order for one to 'stay' in a good mood, you have to start off with it.

Ciel watched as Alois carriage drove up to the mansion. As soon as it stopped Alois did not jump out.

Hannah went and opened the carriage door and the blond stepped out. He looked like a ghost in the afternoon light. From the study window his skin looked white and his hair dull. True to their word they were half an hour late.

Ciel left the window and went down to the dining room. He would meet Alois there, it was rude to make him walk all the way to his office when he looked so sickly. He sat in the dining room, and not a minute later Sebastian walked in followed by Alois. He looked thinner than usual, pale, and his eyes and hair were not only dull but lifeless looking, worst of all he wasn't smiling. He had a blank face, a frown without emotion. It was uncomfortably familiar,

"Alois, please sit." The Lord didn't answer as he sat, just nodded his head. Hannah stood behind him and the food was given out. They ate in silence, and Alois barely touched his food. Even Sebastian seemed confused at the lord's behaviour. Alois notice all their stares and pushed a fake smile. It was broken and pained.

"Do forgive me, I'm not feeling so well. My appetite hasn't been very present the past few days." Ciel only nodded. Not present? So Alois hadn't been eating? That explained the thinness and his looking so sickly.

Dinner finished and Alois hadn't even finished a quarter of his food, claiming he was unable to eat any further and thanking them for the meal none the less.

"Now, you called me here for business, what is it you want?" Ciel stood and walked over to the door.

"Let's discuss it in the office." Alois only nodded and rose. It was normal for Ciel to keep a business deal in his office. The boy was OCD like that.

The two walked to the office, their main servants following behind them. Ciel snuck looks at Alois as they walked. He looked so depressed, as if dead inside. How was that even possible for Alois? He was a volcano of emotion.

Alois didn't notice his stare or the concerned look on his face. He was busy thinking about how he could end it all without Hannah having the chance to save him like last time. He'd already decided life wasn't worth living. Maybe if he refused the business deal Ciel would shoot him? Unlikely, but worth a try.

They walked into the study quietly, neither servants entering after. The door was closed and the two were alone together. Ciel sat behind his desk and Alois sat on the sofa, if he was going to have to talk he at least wanted to be as comfortable as possible. They sat quietly.

"Well?" Alois was becoming impatient.

"Before I tell you my suggestion, you have to tell me something. What the fuck happened to you?" Alois glared at him.

"Nothing. I'm fine." It was like last time, but reversed.

"Alois if you’re so sick you should have said so. You need a doctor."

"I'm fine!" Alois growled defensively.

"No, you’re not, and why are you scratching your arm? Do you have a rash?" Alois held his itching arm close. The healing wound had become itchy and he had started scratching without noticing.

"No! It's just irritated." Ciel stood and walked over, holding his hand out for Alois to put his arm in. The blond held his hand to his chest.

"Show me."

"No." Ciel grabbed his arm and pulled it from his chest. Alois winced as his coat was pushed back and his bandage revealed. "It's just the scar from before healing." Ciel frowned, unconvinced.

"It has blood all over it."

"I scratched it open accidentally." Ciel started to undo the bandage, wanting to make sure. Alois tried pulling away and thrashed around as Ciel undid the cloth. It needed changing anyway since Alois had a habit of scratching and re-opening the scars, but he didn't want someone seeing how weak he was, especially Ciel.

Ciel 'tch'ed, a firm grip on the others wrist. He just wouldn't sit still!

"Stop fussing! If it's just the old cut what do you have to hide!?" Alois kept flailing.

"Bugger off Phantomhive!" He said his last name like a slap in the face. Ciel glared and climbed on top of him, sitting on top of his stomach, stopping his body from thrashing around. He unwrapped the bandage from Alois arm while the blond resisted.

Blood seeped onto his hands as the re-opened wounds bled. Ciel uncovered half of the wound and stopped. His wrist was a mess. Countless cuts, deep and fleshy. It looked as though he had taken a jagged knife and attacked his own arm. Alois had stopped fussing and was looking away, his eyes shut tightly. Ciel slowly unveiled the rest of the wounds.

The entire underside of his entire forearm was the same.

"Alois-"

"Shut up! It's my own choice if I want to end my own life! Piss off!" Alois started fussing again and Ciel got off him.

He already knew Alois was an emotional wreck, a danger to others, and to himself, but what had set him off. Had been scared? Was he left in the dark or something? He didn't like the dark, Ciel recalled him telling him in the cages. Surely it wasn't his fault?

Ciel was still holding Alois's bleeding arm as the blond sat in the corner of the couch in a ball with his legs to his chest.

"Let go." Ciel stared at Alois with his usual grim expression.

"Why did you do it?" He refused to show his concern.

"None of your business!" Alois tried pulling his arm away but Ciel kept an iron grip on his wrist. He pulled and pulled violently, and it took Ciel a few moments to notice he was crying silently, though it didn't look like it was out of pain. Alois stopped fighting and cried silently as Ciel loosened his grip on Alois's arm and leaned closer in.

"Alois?" He said his name softly. The older teen looked up at him, his face a mess of tears, then threw his arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

Ciel sat shocked a moment before awkwardly putting his arms around the blond. He had no idea how to comfort someone, he couldn't even get past his own problems.

"I'm so disgusting!" Alois wept into his shoulder. Ciel held him a little tighter. Alois was basically sitting in his lap with his head in the cusp of his neck. It was strange being the smaller one yet holding him, not that he wanted it the other way around, he just felt as though he should be taller than Alois.

"You’re not, stop insulting yourself." Ciel remained firm as always.

"But it's true." The blond calmed down a little, but didn't move from Ciel's embrace. The teen felt awkward. He really had no idea what to do. Should he just wait till Alois moved or was he waiting for him to move?

"How is it true?"

"I'm a slut. And it's disgusting." Alois clutched Ciel's coat tightly. He suddenly felt shockingly guilty. He had always thought of Alois as a tart, unaware it offended him.

"That's why you're upset?" The blond nodded against Ciel’s chest.

"I've always been able to make myself numb since I was little, to dull the pain and not care, but this time I couldn't."

"What do you mean 'this time'?" Ciel felt like murdering someone. Alois had been having sex with someone between the last time he'd seen him and today, and Ciel was certifiably pissed.

"The business meeting I told you about," Ciel's eye twitched. "We made the deal and I let him do what he wanted, but it felt horrid. Half way through the numbness faded and it just-just all felt-" Alois clutched onto Ciel tighter and sobbed.

The younger was seriously pissed. He held Alois tighter, mainly because he was furious. He had to be careful not to snap the taller in half he was so thin.

"I tried to kill myself, but I passed out and Hannah saved me. Damn bitch." Alois calmed down and stopped crying. He just sat silently, not wanting to move. "I hate everyone and everything. Everyone hates me. No one loves me."

"Stop talking such a pile of shit and stop being so selfish! I love you so all your saying is lies! Besides even if half of its true you can change that! If you don't want to be a slut then stop sleeping with people you don't have feelings for! You can't blame-"

"What'd you say?" Alois sat up in front of Ciel and stared at him surprised. Ciel re-capped what he had said in his head. His eyes widened as he realized he had told Alois he loved him.

"I-I-um-," Alois laughed. He laughed. Ciel's heart felt as though it snapped in half. Alois suddenly stopped.

"I'm not gonna be fucking used as a filler 'cause you can't touch that Elizabeth whore of yours yet." He growled.

"What? Why would you think that!?" Of all things why did Elizabeth have to be involved in this?'

"I'm not a fucking moron! I remember how your idiot butler pointed out our 'similarities', and for your information we have none!" So that how Alois got that theory. "I'm not gonna let you fucking use me Phantomhive!"

"I don't see you and Elizabeth as similar! There's no way I could cope with two of either of you!" Two Elizabeth’s would send him insane and two Alois’s would be too much for his fantasies. "Besides everything Sebastian said was wrong! Your both completely different, and your far more attractive than Elizabeth!" Ciel blushed and face-palmed as he realized what he said. Great, now Alois knew he thought he was hot.

Alois laughed again. It started small but it quickly jumped into an insane bellow.

Ciel's chest ached. Was this rejection? Heartbreak? Whatever it was it fucking hurt.

Alois stopped laughing and stood. Ciel wouldn't look at him. It was too painful. Alois leaned over him.

"I get it all now. Why you've been all nice and helped me. You say I'm selfish but your worse, aren't you? Hm?" Ciel didn't answer. Alois giggled and stood back up. "Follow me~!" Ciel stood quickly as Alois skipped out of the room and chased after him. He couldn't let Alois run amuck in his house, God knows what would happen.

Alois ran down the halls towards Ciel's room and disappeared into the bedroom's doors. Ciel followed after him. What the hell was the maniac doing now? Breaking stuff in his room? He ran through his doors and stopped dead. He couldn't see Alois anywhere.

The door was slammed behind him, causing him to jump and spin around. Alois was glaring at him. He advanced towards Ciel, a dark look plastered on his face. The dark-haired teen walked backwards till he hit his bedside. He was trapped. Was Alois going to hurt him or what? What the hell went on in that crazy blonde's head!

Alois pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top. Now Ciel was really confused.

"I know exactly what you want with me, you’re just as bad as all the perverted men I make deals with. You just want my body." Alois giggled and squeezed the forming lump between Ciel's legs. It was already aroused from Alois's antics. He gasped and bit his tongue. There was no way he was moaning right now. Why did Alois keep jumping to such conclusions?!

"N-no I don't!" Alois frowned and pressed his body against Ciel's.

"I'll give you a treat if you admit it~" He whispered soft and sexily in Ciel's ear. "You can make me do whatever you want and like it~ You can do whatever you want to me if you just say it's true~" Alois licked his ear slowly. Ciel accidentally let himself moan a little then tried to shove Alois off. Yes he wanted to touch him, yes he wanted it reeeaaally badly, but he wasn't letting Alois think he just wanted his body then go have sex with half of Europe!

Ciel succeeded in rolling them over so he was on top.

"You’re wrong! Do you really think I would put up with you and your crazy mood swings if I just wanted you in bed?!"

"Yes! That's why everyone does!"

"Well I don't!"

"I'll prove it!" Alois leaned up and kissed Ciel. It was a simple peck, but as he pulled away the younger teen couldn't help sinking with him and intensifying the kiss. Their mouths moved together, Alois's tongue poking out to lick Ciel's lips. The virgin moaned as their tongues touched. Alois's talented organ did acrobatics around his, making the earl think he was in some form of demonic heaven.

Alois rolled them over and pulled away, now sitting on top of Ciel's crotch, the boy's hard-on against his ass.

"See." Alois said leaning over him and rubbing his behind lightly on Ciel's erection. Ciel stuttered a moan.

"I-I don't."

"You dooo~" Alois leaned down and started to lick and suck Ciel's earlobe, biting and tracing his tongue around the black stud in it. He undid Ciel's eye-patch and slipped it off, relieving Ciel's purple contract seal.

"A-Alois," Alois giggled.

"Yes Ciel~?" He stopped attacking his ear and looked down at Ciel. The dark-haired boy had the softest loving look Alois had ever seen. He wasn't smiling, but he seemed like he was happy. Or dazed.

"I love you." Alois went blank a second. Love? like, love love?

Ciel used Alois's mental blank to his advantage. He reached to cupped his face, leaning up and kissing Alois's soft lips. Their lips touched gently, innocently, and the blond could easily say such an innocent, trivial kiss was the best kind he had ever shared, and they were with Ciel Phantomhive of all people.

Ciel was a complete polar to anything he was used to. He was shorter than him, cute, sour, younger than him and not in the least playful. Yet somehow Ciel gave him these foreign feelings, so sweet and divine. It made touching feel good, as though he could clean every dirty part those perverts touched on Alois and replaced it with his own, like a dog claiming an item (although without the humping, as of yet).

Alois melted into Ciel's lips, and likewise Ciel would say he melted into Alois's. Their lips parted and they both just looked at each other. No embarrassment, no disgust, no obvious lust, longing or want. What was this clean feeling? Love? Surely not.

"I love you." Ciel said it again, and Alois was in no state to argue. Those eyes (eye rather?) couldn't be lying, could they? Even if they were Alois couldn't care less. He loved this feeling, and he wanted more. He leaned in to kiss again, this time more intensely.

Their tongues found each other and danced. It didn't feel dirty. Having Ciel's tongue in his mouth didn't feel gross or taste like old cigars. It was refreshing, like warm sweet earl grey. It was bliss.

They sat up and Alois got off Ciel, their lips never leaving one another. He slowly removed Alois's and his own coat, then both their overcoat's. Both boys became hungry for more and the kiss became sloppy, but still good, in fact far better than good. They broke apart to breath, both panting a little. Alois removed his shirt quickly and threw it to the side, then got onto Ciel's lap and started kissing hungrily.

Ciel wrapped his arms around the blonde's smooth, unclothed waist whilst Alois's hands worked at his shirt. He drew his fingers up the blonde's back, brushing over many old scars, causing the taller to shiver. Was it possible this demonic boy was an exorcist, cleaning away all his past demons? Damn well felt like it.

Ciel's hand went up Alois's wounded arm while the other wrapped around his waist again. The older teen pulled away for air, removing the other's shirt as he did.

Ciel brought the wounded arm to his face and licked up it, the coppery taste of blood filling his mouth. Alois gasped while Ciel kissed and licked the wound, dragging his wet tongue up all the scars and swallowing the blood, not because he enjoyed it but he didn't want red stains on the bed.

Ciel let Alois's arm go and Alois quickly slipped his shirt off. Finally their upper bodies pressed together, skin against skin. Alois's hard nipples pressed against Ciel's upper chest. Both were too far gone in lust and some other emotion, which Alois refused to identify as love.

Ciel noticed the scar from when he had stabbed Alois. He wanted to replace all those memories. He kissed the scar and licked up it as the teen moaned and shivered.

"Haa-ha-!" Ciel licked Alois's sensitive neck where he'd cut it and kissed his neck, trailing up to his jaw and ear, then his cheek and finally, lips. Their body's pressed together, rubbing slightly while their tongues danced.

Ciel had one hand around Alois's waist and the other intertwined in his beloved's hand, likewise one of Alois's hands was in his newly found lover's hair, running through the soft grey-blue locks.

This was far better than his corny dreams, Ciel could never have imagined Alois like this, it exceeded any of his fantasies.

Alois's hands abandoned Ciel, instead deciding to finally free his partner's tight erection. His skilled hands worked at Ciel's shorts as he sat on top of him.

Ciel kicked his shoes off, as Alois had already sneakily removed his boots before the younger teen came in the room, and the blond kneeled up on the bed, leaning down to remove Ciel's now open shorts. They slipped off, leaving the boy in his tight underwear. Those were also quickly removed by Alois's mouth, pulling them down and freeing Ciel's hard length. It was about an inch longer than Alois expected, and slightly thicker, but he'd taken three times the size. Usually Alois could tell the length of a man's member by the size of their hand. Ciel must be growing. Something to look forward to.

Ciel sat back up quickly and softly pushed Alois onto his back, their lips reconnecting as he started taking the blonde's short-shorts off slowly, mainly because he didn't really know how. He had a vague idea but he didn't ever dress himself usually, how should he know?

Alois practically ate his lips, sucking hungrily at an angle to get his tongue as far into Ciel's mouth as he could.

His hands stopped working for a moment, his senses overloaded simply by Alois's amazing tongue. It was doing acrobats in his mouth for fuck sake.

Once he got back to the shorts he finally was able to undo them. Alois stood up, letting the shorts slip down to his ankles. Ciel looked up at the view as the blond licked his finger while slipping his underwear down painfully slowly for Ciel. Alois's own erection was freed and practically dripping. The underwear slipped down themselves the rest of the way to join his booty-shorts, leaving him in nothing but his thigh-high black socks. Ciel's member throbbed from the sight. He ran his hand up Alois's leg and kissed the boy's skin above the sock. The count moaned and sunk down back onto Ciel's lap, his arms wrapping around the earl’s neck. Their unclothed erections brushed against each other, both moaning at the contact.

Ciel kissed Alois's chest and licked the boy's hard bitten-strawberry resembling nipple. Alois made a breathy moan and tightened his arms around Ciel's neck as he did, pressing his chest into the teen's face, wanting more. Ciel got the message and started to lick and gently bite the nub. One of his hands abandoned Alois's waist and came to softly press the tip of the other. He couldn't help smiling from the sound of the moan Alois produced. His other hand moved lower down the blonde's back and went to grip his behind.

"Haaa-! C-Cie-ah!" Ciel sucked Alois's nipple while flicking it with his tongue, like Sebastian had taught him. He drew his finger quickly over the other's nub while softly groping the other's butt cheek. Alois's moans were like music.

The older teen couldn't help wriggling his ass against Ciel's groping hand. He'd never been handled so gently, as though his body was being savoured. He'd never made such sensuous moans or received such gentle, selfless pleasure.

Alois rubbed their members together (his slightly bigger than Ciel's) and kissed the boy's ear as he ran one of his hands through his dark-blueish hair.

Ciel's hands ran over the inside of Alois's open legs softly. He wanted more, to be inside Alois. Would he allow that?

"A-Alois, c-can I-?" Alois cut him off with a breathtaking French kiss. His hands were on both sides of Ciel's face as their bodies smooshed together. It muddled up his brain so badly he couldn't tell up from down.

The blond rose his ass above Ciel's erection and pushed down on it softly, breaking the kiss to speak quietly.

"Fuck me." That was all he needed to say. Ciel hands went to Alois's ass to stretch him quickly, but Alois grabbed both hands and pulled them down to grip his thighs. "Don't bother, I'm stretchy enough." Ciel looked up at the teen's shining sky-blue eyes a moment before reconnecting their lips and lowering Alois down onto his member by the grip he had on his thighs.

As he was impaled he broke the kiss to moan loudly. Ciel grunted softly as his cock was practically swallowed by Alois's eager, slutty hole. The blond immediately started moving, humping against Ciel's stomach as pleasure drove his body. Ciel pushed up to meet Alois as he rode him, consumed by Eros for the other.

His eyes opened to see the blonde's face.

Alois was softly panting, his cheeks dusted with a slight pink blush. His eyes were shut as he enjoyed Ciel's member gently slipping in and out of him easily. It had started to make a slippery squelching sound, only turning Ciel on more. His cock rubbed against Alois's lose, slippery walls, making Alois feel as though he was being cleaned of all those perverts touches from the inside. It felt so good, not being thrusted into by an overly huge dick and feeling as though he was being torn.

They were both almost there, drowned in one another. It was as if no one else was in the world in that moment. And if they were, who gave a shit?

Ciel and Alois couldn't hear, see or feel anything but one another, which is why neither even noticed when Ciel's name was yelled by a familiar Indian accent, or when the door swung open to reveal a certain Bulgarian prince.

Soma froze from the sight before him. His best English friend was sitting on his knees in nothing but his knee high grey socks and moaning with a blond boy sitting on top of him with his legs wide open, his head thrown back as they rubbed. Ciel's hands were holding the blonde’s thighs and the skinny boy was balancing himself by holding Ciel's shoulders, wearing nothing but feminine thigh-high black socks. The blond was blushing and moaning even louder than Ciel.

"C-Ciel! Ha-!"

"Ah~!" Ciel kissed and licked Alois's chest as their orgasm came closer, biting down softly as they climaxed together. Alois moaned as he felt Ciel's warm seed fill him, cleansing where his lover's cock could not reach deeply. The sensuous wet noises filled the room.

Soma stuttered and covered his eyes.

"I-I'm so very sorry! I-I must go now!" He shut the door and hurried away down the hall and back to the lounge where Agni, Sebastian and the big busted maid that Agni seemed to have immediately fallen in love with waited.

"Agni! Agni! You won't believe the horror I have witnessed!" All attention of the three servants turned to Soma as he walked in the room.

"What is it, My Prince!? Are you alright?!" Agni checked Soma like a concerned mother whilst the royal continued to speak.

"There was this fair blond boy sitting on Ciel! And they were naked making strange noises and panting! It was such a strange disturbing sight!" Agni froze. His innocent pure master had walked in on Master Ciel having sex with another boy!?

"Do not worry my Prince! I will protect you from ever witnessing such a sight again!" Agni held Soma tightly then kissed his Prince's hand.

Sebastian couldn't hold it in any more, he burst out laughing. It was a demonic, terrifying sound that made Soma and Agni hold one another in fear.

Hannah stood smiling happily. Maybe her master was finally loved by someone he wanted to love him.

Back in Ciel's room the two fell back into the pillows panting. Both seemed to have recover from their orgasms, Ciel's seed dripping out of Alois's hole slowly whilst the blondes covered their stomachs.

"How was that?" Ciel asked light-heartedly, breathless. Alois laughed between pants.

"You’re a little small, but I have a feeling that'll change quickly." Alois winked playfully and rolled onto his stomach beside Ciel. The teen chuckled and looked back at the older boy. For a moment they just lay there, Alois on his stomach, Ciel on his back, looking into each other’s eyes.

"I love you." Alois frowned and looked away. He still didn't believe him. After all that, couldn't Ciel just drop it?! "I'll prove it." Alois scoffed and looked at Ciel.

"Oh yeah, how?" Ciel was silent a moment. Could he do it?

"I'll cancel the engagement with Elizabeth." Alois's eyes widened.

"No you can't! You need to marry her or you'll upset the Middlefords!"

"I don't care. I'll make you see that I love you, and that's the first step."

"If that's the first step what's the second?"

"This." Ciel leaned in, taking Alois's face in his hand and pressing their lips together.

Alois's eyes shut as they kissed gently. Something about it just took his breath away. When Ciel slowly pulled away Alois couldn't speak. The boy smiled softly and wrapped his arms around the teen, pulling him against his chest. Alois blushed as Ciel kissed his head.

"I guess we kind of messed up the step order, huh?" Ciel chuckled in reply.

The covers were pulled over the two by the dark bluette and they lay back in the huge pillow, both exhausted.

"Love you." Ciel whispered in Alois's ear.

"Well-I, kinda... like you too- like that." Alois blushed and avoided eye contact, making Ciel smile and hug the blond tightly. They sat like that, silently holding one another.

It didn't take long for Alois to fall asleep. Ciel simply enjoyed the sound of his breathing and the feel of his presence till he too fell asleep with his arms wrapped around the other.

 

Sebastian laughter filled the kitchen as he started on dinner. A demonic smile was plastered on his face,  
"Sweet dreams' my Lords'. Your souls' will be most delectable."

 

§

 

"Hohoho~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked! Remember to Kudos!


End file.
